


Which House?

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff, Poetry, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Some Harry Potter inspired poetry!





	Which House?

_I stand in line and take deep breaths,_

_and try to calm my fears;_

_It's time for the Sorting Ceremony,_

_and this is my first year._

 

_I don't know where I belong,_

_I don't know what I'm made of,_

_But being put on Slytherin_

_is what I'm most afraid of._

 

_I fear the house of Slytherin,_

_and all of the Dark Arts._

_I'd like to be a Ravenclaw,_

_but I may not have the smarts._

 

_I'm also fine with Hufflepuff,_

_they're loyal, sweet, and kind._

_I also admire Gryffindor,_

_for they are brave of heart and mind._

_It's nearly my turn and I still don't know_

_who I'm suppose to be._

_But perhaps that good ol' Sorting Hat_

_knows my identity._


End file.
